Dinner Manner
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Sedikit saran dari Pitch Black ketika kau diundang makan malam oleh… ya, oleh siapapun. Gen fic, mungkin? Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Dinner Manner? Well, Not So Much

**Summary:** Sedikit saran dari Pitch Black ketika kau diundang makan malam oleh… ya, oleh siapapun.

**Pairing:** Euh… sedikit Rotten Egg mungkin? *nyumput*

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Hadiah selesai UN buat **Nekophy**~! :D

Hai-hai~! Walopun ini telat banget nanyanya, kamu UN-nya bisa kan? Iya kan? Wokeh, ini hadiah buatmu, **Neko-chan**~! :D

Maaph rada lama, koneksi saia niat banget nyiksa saia berhari-hari.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Ketika kau mempunyai reputasi untuk kau jaga, kau tentunya tidak bisa sembarangan ketika kau diundang untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama.

Apalagi kalau kau adalah Pitch Black.

Dan akan banyak roh-roh lain yang datang.

Dan kalau yang mengundangmu adalah para Guardians.

Karena mungkin saja akan ada kejadian, entah bagaimanapun caranya, yang terjadi sehingga Guardians, atau roh manapun, mengundangmu makan.

Dan meskipun kau bukan Pitch Black, kau tetap akan punya reputasi untuk kau jaga.

Nah, untuk alasan-alasan di atas ini, sekarang kau boleh berterima kasih padaku yang akan mengajarmu bagaimana caranya menjadi tamu yang baik ketika kau diundang makan malam. Akan kuceritakan pengalaman-pengalamanku menjadi sorang tamu yang baik. Jadi kau sebaiknya skarang ambil buku catatan, ambil pena, dan catat baik-baik.

* * *

**Bab I: Makan Malam di Asgard**

Ini terjadi sekitar dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku dan Loki masih sering bertemu. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya, Thor mengundangku untuk jamuan makan di Asgard. Hmm… tentu saja aku mengiyakan. Tidak sering aku bisa mendapat makanan, kecuali aku mau melakukan sesuatu yang rendah seperti menjarah pasar, atau minimarket, atau supermarket, atau outlet fast food, atau… ugh, kita lanjutkan saja karena ini bukanlah ajang mendaftarkan tempat-tempat yang mungkin aku jarah.

Awalnya aku dengan senang hati duduk di meja makan. Sampai ketika aku sadar. Dimana sendok dan garpu dan pisau dan apapun-itu-yang-seharusnya-ada-di-samping-piringku -untuk-kupakai-untuk-menyuap-makananku? Lalu aku melihat sekelilingku. Mereka makan dengan tangan.

Dan membanting gelas untuk menunjukkan betapa mereka menyukai minuman mereka.

Oh, astaga. Aku lupa satu hal.

Mereka orang-orang—maksudku, dewa-dewa barbar.

Satu saranku, kalau kau punya kecenderungan OCD (Obssessive Compulsive Disorder) yang membuatmu tidak nyaman makan langsung dengan tangan (aku tidak sih, aku hanya lebih senang makan dengan peralatan yang baik dan benar, terima kasih banyak), kau punya dua pilihan. Tolak undangan itu dan merisikokan dirimu dihantam dengan Mjolnir karena menolak undangan seperti itu tidak sopan, atau duduk sambil mencoba untuk mengatasi rasa takutmu akan makan dengan tangan walaupun aku tidak menyarankan yang ini karena, kalau kau tidak takut lagi, aku dapat kekuatan darimana?

Oh, dan yang ketiga ini mungkin berhasil.

Ketika yang lain sudah mulai mabuk, pindahkan makananmu dari piringmu ke piring orang yang ada di sampingmu agar mereka tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau belum memakan makananmu. Tapi… kau harus sedikit hati-hati dengan pedang-pedang dan kapak-kapak melayang yang nyaris memotong tanganmu.

* * *

**Bab II: Pesta di Olympus**

Ini terjadi sekitar beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, jauh sebelum kota Roma bahkan mulai dibangun.

Aku mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun entah-keberapa-tahunnya Zeus.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Anggur-anggur terbaik ditungakan ke dalam piala-piala emas, daging terbaik disajikan, sayuran tersegar mungkin hanya menjadi sekadar hiasan di atas piring, buah-buah segar selalu tersdia.

Ini mungkin adalah pesta terbaik.

Mungkin.

Kalau saja Eris tidak datang dengan rengutan di wajahnya karena dia tidak diundang hanya karena Zeus dan Hera takut dia akan mengacau.

Eris tidak mengamuk, dia hanya berjalan ke arah meja dan menaruh sebuah apel merah yang ranum dengan catatan di dekat apel itu; "Untuk yang tercantik."

Aku hanya bisa diam ketika, sekali lagi, insiden Artemis-Athena-dan-Aphrodite-bertengkar-karena-mer eka-menganggap-diri-merekalah-yang-pantas-mendapat -apel-merah-dari-Eris terjadi.

Saranku, kecuali kau yakin Eris tidak akan datang, silakan nikmati pesta yang diadakan. Dan kalau kau yakin dia pasti akan datang, nikmati selagi kau bisa.

* * *

**Bab III: Makan Malam di Rumah Seth dan Anubis**

Apa masih harus kuceritakan? Kau tahu siapa dia kan? Seth? Dewa kematian bangsa Mesir?

Saranku; jangan datang.

Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan datang.

Kalau kau masih juga datang, jangan makan apapun yang dia berikan. Kalau dia berkata itu tidak sopan, tunggu sampai dia berpaling darimu, lalu buang makananmu ke tanah.

Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan tahu. Apa bedanya tanah dengan lumpur, lagipula?

* * *

**Bab IV: Jamuan Makan Dionysus**

Atau lebih tepatnya, Jamuan Minum Anggur Sampai Kau Tidak Bisa Lagi Membedakan Atas dan Bawah.

Aku akui, anggur buatannya memang enak. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa alisku yang sudah tipis bertambah tipis ketika aku bangun dengan sakit kepala yang hebat. Ayolah, mencukur alis? Ini bukan semacam persatuan asrama putra dimana kau boleh mabuk-mabukan dan mencukur alis salah satu temanmu!

Dan aku juga lebih tidak senang ketika aku bangun, aku berada di atas tempat tidur dewa sialan satu itu. Dia memang bilang dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi hilangnya bajuku agak sedikit membuatku sangsi akan hal itu.

Kalau aku sampai menemukan bukti bahwa dia sama sekali tidak 'tidak melakukan apa-apa', aku sumpah, aku akan dengan sangat senang hati menyincang tubuhnya sampai tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengenali tumpukan daging berdarah siapa yang ada di ruang tamunya itu.

* * *

Dan itulah empat bab yang harus kau cerna sebaik mungkin. Kurasa itu cukup untuk bekalku sebentar malam…

* * *

Baiklah, North memang tahu bagaimana caranya membuat jamuan makan malam. Sungguh. Dan aku yakin dia tidak melupakan peralatan makan, atau mengundang Eris, atau menyajikan lumpur sebagai makanan, atau menikmati membuat tamu-tamunya mabuk oleh anggur. Intinya, aku bisa tenang malam ini.

Ah, ya, sedikit tips dariku.

**Sebisa mungkin, cicipi segala macam makanan yang ada. Jangan ikuti Jack.**

Jadi intinya, jangan ambil Jack sebagai contoh yang baik. Kau tidak sebaiknya memakan satu macam makanan sampai kenyang karena kalau begitu kau rugi. Kau harus bisa mencicipi semua makanan yang disajikan. Makanlah sedikit-sedikit dari semua makanan yang ada.

Walaupun aku tidak yakin aku bisa mencoba semua makanan karena walaupun aku hanya makan sedikit dari setiap hidangan, ada ratusan macam amakanan disini. Dan aku kekenyangan.

**Jangan makan di dekat Toothiana.**

Kecuali kalau kau menikmati diganggu olehnya hanya karena dia tidak suka melihat orang yang ada di sampingnya memakan terlalu banyak gula.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak menghargai ketika dia menampar tanganku dengan keras hanya karena aku memasukan enam sendok gula ke dalam tehku.

**Makan di dekat Sandy akan sangat menyeramkan.**

Apalagi kalau kau adalah Sang Boogeyman yang baru saja sepuluh tahun lalu nyaris membunuhnya.

Kalau bukan, tenang saja, dia tidak akan mencekikmu dengan pasirnya setiap lima menit sekali.

**Nicholas, anak North, sangat tidak enakan. Dan tidak ada yang lebih nikmat daripada merebut potongan trakhir makanan di atas meja.**

Caranya? Ketika dia akan mengambil makanan terakhir itu, kau juga ikut mengambilnya.

Tentu saja kau akan dengan mudah kalah cepat dari seorang petarung kalau begitu caranya. Tapi akan kuajarkan sedikit trik. Jangan ambil makanan itu, cukup katakan; "Kau tidak mau itu, kan?" dan bukannya; "Kau mau memakan itu?"

Dan, voila, kau mendapatkan makanan terbaik.

**North sangat suka menuangkan vodka ke gelas orang yang ada di sampingnya.**

Jadi, kecuali kau punya tingkat toleransi alkohol yang sangat tinggi, jangan pernah duduk di dekatnya.

Jangan.

Dan dengan jangan, maksudku jangan. Benar-benar jangan.

**Mother Nature—ma-maksudku 'Seraphina', sayang, iya, aku tidak menyebutmu 'Mother Nature', jangan merengut seperti itu—sangat senang menyuapi orang lain dan dia tidak suka melihat orang kurus.**

Ketika hal ini terjadi, buka mulutmu dan kunyahlah apapun yang dia sodorkan padamu kalau kau tidak mau ruangan tempatmu berada basah oleh hujan dan gosong karena disambar petir ketika Seraphina menangis.

**Jangan duduk dekat Manny.**

Kecuali kau tahan dengan ocehannya mengenai betapa manisnya Jack yang sedang mabuk duduk di pangkuan Nicholas yang kelabakan dengan muka merah sambil mencoba untuk menggoda pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Sungguh. Aku lebih baik duduk di dekat seekor kelinci raksasa yang dari tadi tidak bisa tidak terjebak oleh Lady Spring.

**Apapun yang kau lihat, jangan tertawa.**

Karena Bunnymund akan sangat marah ketika kau menertawai bentuk manusianya hanya karena Spring bosan dan memutuskan untuk mencoba ramuannya pada Bunnymund.

Dia akan menghantam kepalamu dengan bumerang.

Aku mengalaminya, jadi itu bukan tipuan.

**Dan yang terakhir, apapun yang Dionysus katakan, jangan jawab dia.**

Karena itu berarti kau akan meminum entah berapa banyak anggur dan vodka dan wiski dan minuman-beralkohol-apapun-yang-tersedia-di-ruang-i tu.

Dan hal itu tidak akan berakhir baik.

* * *

**Fake End**

* * *

**Bagi yang seneng dengan fic gen, sampe sini. Bagi yang mau lanjut, beware, yaoi ahead~! :D**

* * *

Kau baru akan sadar ketika pagi harinya. Mungkin ceritamu tidak akan sama denganku, tapi… biar kuceritakan sedikit.

Sungguh. Tantangan minum dari Dionysus selalu berakhir bencana.

Aku tidak menyangka aku akan terbangun di sebuah kamar yang sepertinya masih di wilayah workshop Santoff Clausen tempat aku semalam diundang makan malam.

Kepalaku pusing. Dan bagian bawah badanku sakit ketika aku mencoba duduk. "Astaga…"

Apa aku jatuh di tangga? Itu akan sangat memalukan.

Dan aku telanjang. Pasti karena aku merasa kepanasan karena kadar alkohol di darahku. Oh, ini masuk akal! Aku kepanasan, aku membuka baju sambil berjalan di tangga, lalu aku terjatuh karena tersandung baju sendiri! Baiklah, aku tidak menyangka aku seceroboh itu. Dan lagi, aku memang mabuk, jadi tidak masalah, kan?

Tapi… itu tidak menjelaskan bercak-bercak merah di tubuhku. Di bahuku, dada, tangan, paha, perut… mungkin leher dan punggungku juga karena ada sedikit rasa sakit yang mirip dengan bercak di bahuku. Aneh. Pasti aku alergi pada salah satu minuman kemarin. Itu juga memalukan. Aku? Sang Boogeyman alergi? Hahaha… lucu sekali.

"Kau sudah bangun, _mate_?"

Suara itu berasal dari belakangku. Dari tempat tidur, tepatnya.

Aku menengok dan melihat Bunnymund disana. Sama telanjangnya. Dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

Jangan bilang…

Jangan bilang dia melihat kejadian yang menimpaku kemarin dan memutuskan untuk mengolokku dengan tidak memakai baju sepertiku! Tidak! Dari semua orang—maksudku, roh—kenapa harus dia?!

"Bunnymund…" sapaku agak canggung.

"Bunn—_mate_, kau terlalu formal."

"Formal? Kau tidak biasanya protes kupanggil 'Bunnymund', 'kelinci', 'Bun—"

"Dan kau tampaknya tidak punya masalah dengan berteriak 'Aster' tadi malam."

Tunggu. Apa?

Senyumnya sedikit mebuatku seram.

Dan… kenyataan mulai menembus tengkorakku yang agak tebal hari ini.

"Kita…?"

"Yup."

"Aku… denganmu?"

"Yup."

"Dan aku memanggilmu 'Aster'?"

"Berteriak."

Demi Manny yang seharusnya ada di atas sana tapi mungkin masih ada di Santoff Clausen karena mabuk dan tidak bisa pulang, masalah apa yang menyeretku kali ini?

* * *

**Somehow, End~!**

* * *

Aha… malah jadi pre-slash begini… maaph jadi ga sesuai prompt-nya, Neko-chwan~ *sok imut* *dibakar*

Abis, abis… saia kan jarang makan malem, seringnya makan tengah malem, jadi ga terlalu mudeng… *alesan*

Hehe… tapi saia ga nolak kok, kalo diripiu. *dibakar lagi*

Love and dinner~  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
